


Cookies, A Friend, and A Cry

by BonfireSmoke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, Greg bakes, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, apparently Sherlock is an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: Post TFP, Mycroft is struggling, Mummy is mean, and apparently Sherlock is an adult. Who else to turn too but one Greg Lestrade?





	Cookies, A Friend, and A Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than 10 minutes at 12:30 am.  
> feedback is appreciated.

The doorbell to Greg’s flat rang, he went and opened it to a disheveled Mycroft, staring at him in shock. He dragged Myc in, and sat him down.  
“Hey, Myc! Just finished pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven! Want one?” Greg offered him a cookie.  
Mycroft took it, and said, “what are you wearing?” Greg looked down at his outfit.  
“You’ve seen me in this before, Myc.” Greg said.  
“No, what are you wearing over it?” Greg laughed,  
“Oh you mean my apron! I guess seeing a guy in a hot pink apron can come off as a bit of a shock at first. I’ll take it off.”  
Mycroft took a bite out of the cookie as the timer went off on the last batch that was in the oven. Greg pulled them out, took Mycroft in, and said, “alright, spill.”  
“excuse me?”  
“You’re upset about something. Spill, or, y’know what, hang on.” Greg took off his apron, and guided Mycroft over to his couch. “Alright now spill.”  
Mycroft started to tear up slightly, and Greg took the half-eaten cookie from his had, and placed it on the side table. Mycroft buried his face in Greg's shoulder, and silently cried for a little bit, before pulling back and saying,  
“M… mummy’s mad at me because I… I… I didn’t tell her about Eurus b… but she doesn't know how h… hard it was for me or how she k… k… killed all those people or at least she doesn't c… care and she’s saying that Sherlock’s the a… adult one and that we m… made up all his drug issues because we wanted it to seem like I w… was the adult one when it’s really him and it’s just upsetting Greg!” and with that he buried his face in Greg’s shoulder again, and the tears came back for round two.  
Greg rubbed Myc’s back until he was done crying, and when Myc resurfaced he asked, “Feeling better?”  
“Yeah, a little bit. Just, one question. How did that help?”  
“Well, it’s the best recipe for a sadness cure that I know.” Greg smiled a little bit at that.  
“And what is it?”  
“Fresh baked cookies, a good friend, and a good cry.”  
“Well,” Mycroft looked up at Greg again, “I must say, you’re right about that.”


End file.
